


Better Days That Never Happened

by Aaron_The_8th_Demon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon
Summary: Given his track record before now, it didn’t really make sense that Logan’s dreams were so pleasant these days.





	Better Days That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478972) by [Aaron_The_8th_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_8th_Demon/pseuds/Aaron_The_8th_Demon). 



> It's been a very, VERY long time since I wrote for this pairing. This is a snippet directly relating to [After Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478972/chapters/33446823), but you don't have to have read that one to understand this one I guess. (If you haven't read it, though, it's my best work for this pairing and I'm not ashamed to self-promote it.)

Given his track record before now, it didn’t really make sense that Logan’s dreams were so pleasant these days. It could be any number of awful things that he saw playing on the backs of his sleeping eyelids, like the “glory days” of the Weapons Plus Program or his little hiatus in Japan, or more recently the brief amount of time he’d spent in one of those mutant prison camps before he managed to get free and reconnect with the shredded remains of the X-Men.

But it wasn’t any of those things. It was Jean, always Jean.

Logan thought he’d put her behind him, and in a way he had. He no longer blamed himself for her passing, no longer crawled after her in his mind. Nowadays, when he woke up with tears escaping, it was because his dreams were too nice and he never wanted to leave them. He dreamed of a full school of mutant kids, of coaching a hockey team, of hunting down Stryker and murdering him. All with Jean at his side. He dreamed of her touching his hair and saying she loved him. He dreamed of carefully ordering a photo album on a desk, and she was in almost every image, holding his hand and smiling while he glared at the camera. Strange, specific things.

He put it down to stress.

His brain couldn’t cope with the nightmare of his waking world, which was bad even by the standards of his long, miserable life. So it conjured up a fantasy, Logan reasoned, little slices of heaven to escape to when he closed his eyes and slept under an ash-choked sky.

Lying down on the stone table in the temple, he wondered how it would be in the past. Would he have downtime while trying to reset the future? If he did, would it be enough to sleep? Would he still dream of Jean, of a life that wasn’t real? He hoped he would. He hoped he could still dream of better days that never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be nice for once.


End file.
